bboyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pioneers
Pioneers, are the ones who created this dance or developed the dance further. Spy (Crazy Commandos) B-boy Spy, from the Crazy Commandos Crew, dominated in the art breaking in the mid to late 1970’s. His understanding of the foundation allowed him to evolve and take moves from other b-boys and redesigned them to make them his own. At the same time, he was creating moves that would later be taken by others. But, many could never do it like Spy. Spy was recognized as the creator of moves that serve as major components to what is the foundation of breaking, such as the Six-Step Footwork, the CC Rock, Swipes, the Baby Freeze, and his Latino flavor of top rocking. His arsenal of moves made it easy for his peers to refer to him as “The Man With A Thousand Moves”. According to Spy’s personal friend and peer, Trac 2 from Star Child La Rock. “Spy was a master illusionist”. With that being said, it is no wonder how Spy could do just about any move in both directions and make it seem as if each time he did them, they appeared to be different moves. Spy’s partnership with the music showed that in order to rock the floor, you first had to let the music rock your soul. He was the absolute epitome of what a b-boy should be. His influence is such that it served as the blue-print for what has become what a b-boy or b-girl must learn in order to become one. Spy’s influence was the very reason why b-boys such as Crazy Legs and many others wanted to strive and become the best b-boy that they could be. Spy was an idol and a super hero to many b-boys and b-girls in this Hip Hop game before it ever became commercial. He was the first larger than life b-boy and is a true legend among his peers. Ken Swift (Rock Steady Crew/ VII Gems) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rv7TPvREf5g http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAwMARLEb0M Ken Swift (born Kenneth James Gabbert) is a B-boy and former Vice President of the Rock Steady Crew of which he was a long time member and key figure of, he is now President of the VII Gems Hip Hop movement in NYC. Widely known in the B-Boy world as "the Epitome of a B-Boy," Ken Swift is credited as the bboy who innovated footwork, developing foundation. S.W.I.F.T.: Swift Wizard In Footwork Technique. Ken Swift is nearly universally considered by B-Boys to be the individual who has had the greatest influence on bboying. Ken Swift began B-Boying in 1978 at the age of twelve when he was inspired by dancers on the Upper West Side of Manhattan. Ken Swift has several film credits to his name, including "Style Wars", the first hip-hop documentary, and the first hip-hop major motion picture, "Wild Style". His most famous movie was 1983's hit "Flashdance", where his two-minute dance with several members of the Rock Steady Crew launched the Hip-Hop scene into national attention. Ken Swift also danced in the motion picture "Beat Street". Frosty Freeze (Rock Steady Crew) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aze1njK-yhs Wayne "Frosty Freeze" Frost ( - ), also known as The Freeze To Please, was an American old school hip hop b-boy known as a member of the second generation of the hip hop/breakdancing group, The Rock Steady Crew. As a member of The Rock Steady Crew, he was known for his comedic, acrobatic and inventive style. His trademark move is known as, "The Suicide", also known as "The Death Freeze Drop" (a move that he created accidentally by attempting a poorly executed backflip and landing on his back). His talents with The Rock Steady Crew were featured in movies such as Flashdance, Wild Style, Style Wars and The Freshest Kids and also appeared on the cover of The Village Voice in 1981. He was featured in early hip hop music videos such as Afrika Bambaataa and The Soulsonic Force's "Planet Rock" and Malcolm McLaren's "Buffalo Gals". In 2004, he along with several other members of The Rock Steady Crew were honored at the VH-1 Hip Hop Honors. Frosty Freeze resided in New York City, regularly making appearances at many hip-hop events throughout the New York metropolitan area and elsewhere in the country. He was stricken with an undisclosed illness during early 2008, went on life support on , and died on . Frosty Freeze Interview: Crazy Legs (Rock Steady Crew) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KlNWusMZ7nQ http://www.myspace.com/redbullbeatbattle Crazy Legs (born Richard Colón on January 1, 1966) is a b-boy from the Bronx, New York City, USA. He featured in the earliest stories on hip hop dancing to appear in mainstream press, and as president of the Rock Steady Crew brought the form to London and Paris in 1983. Today he is also involved in community outreach, dance instruction and dance theater productions. His pioneering status is reflected in his appearances in fiction films and documentaries, old and new. Crazy Legs is the only original member remaining of the Rock Steady Crew, and is its current president. Richard "Crazy Legs" Colón grew up in Morris Park in the Bronx, New York City, where he was introduced to "breaking" by his older brother when he was nine. He was an original member of the Rock Steady Crew after its foundation in 1979. Dance critic Sally Banes in an April 1981 piece on the form in the Village Voice quotes Crazy Legs listing the best dancers extant and documents his accidental invention of the "continuous back" move, in which the dancer spins on his upper back with the assitance of his elbow like a turtle move but spins once then again and so on each time repeating a spin 3 to 4 times calling it continuous back spins The next month saw the New York Times cover a three day conference on "Bronx folk culture". "There is a system of apprentices: a 'Lil' Crazy Legs with Crazy Legs," the Times reported, "Dance steps are performed solo to an accompaniment called rapping - chanting voice and percussion." His first film appearance was as himself in Charlie Ahearn's independent release Wild Style (1982), followed by his featuring in the early documentary on hip hop culture Style Wars (PBS, 1983). As a craze for all things hip hop took hold, the 16-year-old Crazy Legs, now President of the Rock Steady Crew, took hip hop dance to Paris and London as part of the New York City Rap Tour, with recording artists Afrika Bambaataa and Grandmixer D.ST, graffiti artists Fab 5 Freddie and Futura 2000, and the World Champion Fantastic Four Double Dutch Girls. Appearances in Hollywood films were another consequence: he was a street dancer (and also a heavily disguised body double for Jennifer Beals' final dance scenes) in the movie Flashdance (Paramount, 1983) and, as with Wild Style, played himself in the fiction film Beat Street (Orion, 1984). In 1991 he danced in So! What Happens Now?, "probably the first hip-hop production on a mainstream dance stage in New York City," according to the New York Times, which reflected that the production proved "street dance is an art as demanding and inventive as mainstream dance forms like ballet and jazz." The following year came Concrete Jungle as part of a program at the Lincoln Center which the Times called "a turning point in the evolution of urban street dance," the piece itself being "extraordinarily affecting". The "jubilantly hyperactive" and "astonishing" Jam on the Groove debuted in 1995, and in 1999 Crazy Legs instructed dancers of the Urban Youth Theater for their show Minotaur. His connection to hip hop culture outside of theater remains strong, with hosting of b-boy contests, appearances at live events, and staging of Rock Steady Crew Anniversaries. Documentaries continue to feature Crazy Legs: a look at contemporary hip hop called The Voice of a Nation (Goldcrest, 1993), Here Come the Drums (8mm, 1993), Freestyle: The Art of Rhyme (Bowery, 2000) and The Freshest Kids (QD3, 2003). He joined a host of hip hop personalities in providing voice-overs for the television comedy series Kung Faux (Dubtitled/Tommy Boy, 2003). He is also a character in the video game Def Jam Fight For NY (EA, 2004). In 2006 he was invited by the Smithsonian Institution to contribute to a collection for the National Museum of American History. Alien Ness (Mighty Zulu Kingz) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IHLZH6QMjAE http://www.ness4.com/ http://www.artofbattle.com/ Luis Roberto Martinez Jr., AKA "Alien Ness," is a b-boy who has earned widespread praise from today's up-and-coming b-boys on an international level, all the while maintaining a funky old school style and staying true to the essence of hip-hop. Known for many years as "Kid Ness," a nickname passed down to him by "Mr. Ness" of Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five back in 1982, when he first started rockin' the dance floor with his fancy footwork and complex aerial moves, most notably, his unearthly elbow spins. Almost immediately, his skills attracted the attention of Dance System 10. He began touring with them; and securing other shows in Japan, and for Carnival Cruise Lines. Under the guidance of the late Scott La Rock and KRS One, Alien Ness was an original member of Boogie Down Productions. Shortly thereafter, in 1985, he was recruited as a member of the already established and world-renowned "New York City Breakers." As the years passed on, the name "Kid Ness" faded away, and he was re-named "Alien Ness" by Afrika Bambaatta, the Godfather of hip-hop. Alien Ness is a multimedia performer with numerous credits. He appeared in the movies "The Last Dragon" and "Krush Groove," working alongside Run-DMC, Kurtis Blow, Fat Boys and Sheila E, and is also one of the key featured dancers in the upcoming film "ALL OUT WAR". Performing in concerts over the last two decades, Alien Ness has rocked with artist that include, LL Cool J, Salt 'n Pepa, Kool DJ Red Alert, Kurtis Blow, Tony Touch, Kid Rock, Cuba Gooding Jr., Public Enemy, Wu-Tang Clan, Black Eye Peas, and the God Father of Hip Hop himself Dj Afrika Bambaataa. Inspired to give something back to his community, Ness has taught dance at community centers throughout New York, notably The Point C.D.C. in the South Bronx, and Henry Street Settlement on the Lower East Side of Manhattan. He has also taught teens in after school program in NYC schools in Queens. He has participated in charitable shows for the Cancer Society and the Wyclef Foundation in Miami Fl. As well as in NYC's carnegie hall, and headlined three showcase benefits for the Blackout Children's Fund, both as dancer and rapper. His insight and experience in the culture of hip-hop earned him invitations to lecture at Yale, Rutgers, New York University, San Francisco State University, Sacramento State University, Seattle's "Experience Music Project", and on BET Teen Summit, and has been a major contributor to countless published books on the history of Hip Hop and its dance culture, leading to the release of his own and highly anticipated book, THE ART OF BATTLE." ,released by Throwdown Publications UK. Bringing his skills to the stage, Alien Ness headlined at the Hip-Hop 3000 tour in Bologna, Italy, co-choreographed and co-starred in the theatrical dance fusion, The Art of Weightlessness which played in Philadelphia, New York City and Paris, France, as well as himself in "Echo Park: The Hip-Hop Musical," which played at the legendary Apollo Theater in Harlem, New York. Alien Ness' superb expertise and honed craft has led him to also choreograph the half time show for the WNBA's Phoenix Mercury Hip-Hop Squad and also participated as an instructor for a yearly dance camp which includes one week of intense training and choreography in Phoenix Az., aswell as in Seattle Wa.. Most rescently Ness has participated at the "STYLE IS KING" dance workshops in Switzerland. Ness has also had 2 succesful "Blueprint Workshop" tours throughout Australia, Asia and Europe, and continues to bring his unique teaching style which have honed some of the best b-boys, to dance schools all across the globe. Recently, Alien Ness was recruited as a member of the internationally known Rock Steady Crew. He was also a special guest when the rock & Roll Hall of Fame recently honored Rock Steady and the New York City Breakers, as well as performing when the exhibition opened at the Brooklyn Museum of Art. Currently, he can be seen as a featured dancer in the Tony Touch music video, "I Wonder Why (He's The Greatest DJ)." In addition, he co-stars in the most recent MTV-X commercial and has performed with the Rock Steady Crew at Summer Stage in Central Park. Look for Alien Ness in the feature film "Bomb The System" as well as the indipendent film "PROMISE." Ness already has 2 rap records out in Japan with Afrika Bambaataa for S.E.N.S. RECORDS, aswell as guest appearances on Afrika Bambaataa's latest albums, "EVERYDAY PEOPLE", and the the new dance album for TOMMYBOY RECORDS entitled "DARK MATTER MOVING AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT." Look out for the solo CD entitled "ROCKING ON YOUR RADIO." Rounding off his talents, the literary Alien Ness is completing his autobiography, taking the reader on a journey through the mind of a true school b-boy, on the heals of In short, Alien Ness can be summed up in just a few words… http://www.artofbattle.com/Book.aspx Kamel (Boogie Brats) [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCuMj4RaZGY Popper/Locker/Bboy Kamel aka K-mel or Intrigue is credited as the pioneer who helped develop the dance to a whole new level. By using original foundation and his own unique style combined with raw freestyle movements. He contributed flips, flow, dancing to the beat and other forms of movements to make this art form more of a dance. Megas (Boogie Brats) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wnQvFGvoFsk Megas aka Vengence ( founder of Boogie Brats ) is credited as the pioneer who innovated footwork. He also was known for combining power with footwork. He also introduced Origami Style, which is a threading style in bboying, that has greatly innovated footwork style what it is known as today. Innovator of threads, where he created future foundational moves known as wraps, loops, and weaves. Right now, he doesnt bboy anymore, but he has been involved in the BMX scene now. Mr. Wiggles (Rock Steady Crew/ Electric Boogaloos) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yfIYsHjIqXM Popper/ Locker/ Bboy Creator of threads, knee rock footwork, and spider man footwork. Mr Wiggles is a South Bronx Puerto Rican born raised on HIP HOP since the early 70's. Learned all his HIP HOP crafts in the harsh streets of the Bronx. WRITING (graffiti), ROCKIN (vertical style dance done by many Latinos in the 70's), BREAKIN/BBOYIN (involves Top Rock, Footwork and Freezes), MCin (what is now known as RAP), POPPIN (robotic dance style created in Fresno CA.), LOCKIN (dance style created in LA made popular by Rerun on TV show What's happening), BEAT MAKER (HIP HOP music producer) Wiggles is a proud member of three major forces in HIP HOP and Funk Styles culture "Rock Steady Crew", the "Electric Boogaloos" and "Zulu Nation". Mr Wiggles started his career as a dancer by battling throughout the tuff streets of New York city, and eventually throughout the world. Wiggles built his reputation as a battler, and eventually took his skills to major stages all around the world including Europe, South America, Asia, Middle East, Canada, and on the great stages of Broadway. Wiggles has also been credited with two important movies that helped established HIP HOP "Beat Street" and "Wild Style". Wiggles is still learning his crafts till this day, and will remain a true student of the culture till the day he dies. wiggles is married to his beautiful wife Zoraya Clemente, and has 6 incredible children, Unico, Alexandra, Talib, Ammar, Atiya, and Zamaria (I know that's allot of kids but he is Puerto Rican so what did you expect). Mr Wiggles is now working on a new clothing line called "BRIGANTE" with his current business partner Zeus. You will be hearing allot from this company in the near future. Storm (Battle Squad) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YxQfUKWvFdQ 'Storm' started dancing as a little child, but seriously cought on to the dances Bboying, Popping and Locking at the age of 14. His first tours he did for "Bravo Breakdancesensation 84". Soon after that, the big fashion 'Breakdance' died out. Nevertheless, he didn't stop studying styles, got connected with other Bboys and stayed creative and productive throughout the unfashionable ages until this date. By 1991 his group "the Battle Squad" was one of the leading bboygroups worldwide and thanx to them and others, the art of Bboying is so alive and strong these days. In 1991 and 1992 him and his crew Battle Squad won the "international Balle of the year". Because of the struggle in times when Bboying was out of fashion, he decided to establish HipHopculture in the theatreworld. From 1992 on he danced with a New Yorker dance Company called 'Ghettoriginal'. he performed shows in Washingtons 'Kennedy Center' and in NYCities 'Lincolncenter'. While living in NYC he got his feeling for "Funk" back by working out with "Mr Wiggles" and "Adesola" at rehearsals and on off days. So he started studying the dancestyles popping and locking. During the same period he was hosting the HipHop Magazine 'Freestyle' on the german TV channel Viva. Briefly after quitting the job in early 1996, he decided to form a dancecompany in his hometown Berlin, which was called the 'Storm and Jazzy Project'. With two choreographies they toured many different theatres around the world. In times he wasnï¿´t dancing, he wrote on the book 'From Swipe to Storm' which came out in january 2000 and is telling the story of "Breaking" in Germany. It was only published in german language. Nowadays Storm also choreographs and directs for different theatres and institutions all over the world. He also choreographed for the opening ceremonies of the "Expo 2000" in hannover and the "FIFA soccerworldcup 2006 in Germany". He is a legendary bboy especially accredited for his foundational technique movements that helped develop this dance, covering all bases in foundation: footwork, power, freezes, transitions utilizing movements, variations, and combinations within the dance. Swift Rock (Battle Squad) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vzqqyOZE9b0 Swift Rock is a pioneer to this dance because he is known for footwork and power movements. Nico (Throwdown) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQhTivHcOtM Beta Rawk (Ground Zero Crew) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k7TgMaOfF4o Innovator to footwork foundation style Gabin Nuissier (Aktuel Force) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJYOm4Os2NI King Uprock (Dynasty Rockers) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZvLZZX-ufEk Maurizio aka Next 1 (Rock Steady Crew/ VII Gems) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0toYVyIfeNY Poe One (Rock So Fresh/ Style Elements Crew/ Mighty Zulu Kingz) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUb50269nEg Vice president of the Mighty Zulu Kingz. He is known for creating the a dynamic diverse style with several moves he created such as the 'Air Chair'. Bebe (Ground Zero Crew) BeBe Breakaway (Alejandro Fernandez), began dancing in 1994 in Miami, Florida at the young age of 12. In 1999 he performed along side Hip-Hop Pioneer Ken Swift (Rock Steady Crew, 7Gems)at the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. By 2000, he was traveling to Europe to compete Internationally. In 2002 he became the first Miami B-boy to not only represent, but also win a World Battle in Japan, and was awarded a Championship belt for an outstanding performance. That same year GZC won the U.S. National B-Boy Championship, Out For Fame, making them the first East Coast Crew to attain this title. Bebe & GZC have appeared on CBS’s Star Search and Mo-Town’s 45th Anniversary show. BeBe has traveled the World extensively competing, judging, and teaching. He holds the record being the only two time Rock Steady Crew, International Battle Federation Champion in history. BeBe has 18 years experience. Bebe also teaches and practices Kundalini Yoga & Meditation.He is also an avid fan of Bass music and a DJ. In 2008, BeBe was bestowed the high honor of receiving the Spy Award, for his noteworthy commitment, years of steadfast dedication, and tremendous impact on the Bboy world at large.orld at large. http://www.groundzerocrew.com